


Tag!

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Laser Tag, Short, chihiro really sucks at laser tag, sayaka is like a champion at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki is good at many things. Laser tag is not one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this ship!! But i realized there's barely anything for it (which kinda sucked,,) So I decided to write something, yay. 
> 
> It probably sucks, it's my first time writing Sayaka and atm I'm stressed out from studying for tests,, So this was a quick stress reliever.

Chihiro Fujisaki is good at many things. Laser tag is not one of them. 

 

So how did he, of all people, end up playing that very Saturday evening? 

 

His girlfriend, Sayaka Maizono, had suggested the two of them do something more 'active' to get closer to each other. Chihiro might have tried to suggest something else, but the look in Sayaka's eyes and how much more excited she seemed completely wiped away any other option than yes. He would have felt terrible if he said the wrong thing, so he just decided he'd have to suffer through this.

 

Chihiro hasn't even seen the idol yet, but she has been winning practically every round. Actually, he was relieved, there was no way he'd be able to face her if it was only the two of them left. It's not his fault he's not very good at this game and is almost always the first person shot, at least it's better than sitting on the sides not doing anything. 

 

Laser tag seemed to be one of Sayaka's hidden talents. If only Chihiro could have also acquired that talent too. Maybe she'll teach him someday. 

 

The next round is about to start, and Chihiro readies himself, deciding to try something different. When the next round has started, he bolts to a corner which had a fair sized wall in front of it. Perfect for hiding, even though it's rather obvious. He felt like one of those 'campers' (is that what they're called? He didn't know.) in those shooter video games, and it made him feel like he could do anything.

 

Or so he thought. 

 

He has yet to realize the figure approaching him, until his eyes are met with familiar blue hair and a smile that seemed to radiate for miles. Sayaka stared down at Chihiro for a few seconds, before bursting out in giggles that sounded like angels singing. "I finally found you! I haven't seen your pretty face all game, and I got scared that you left me!"

 

Chihiro nervously looked down, a blush covering his face. "N-no, I didn't leave, I just suck at this game and I'm o-one of the first people out.. Unlike you.." His eyes are met with hers for a split second, and Sayaka decides to speak up again. "Are you not having fun? We can leave." She frowned gently. 

 

"W-what, no! Just because I suck, doesn't mean I'm not having fun.. I-I like watching you play, Sayaka. A-and I want to get better!" Sayaka smiled gently at the response, leaning down and grasping one of Chihiro's hands. "But.. You know what you are good at, right?"

 

"What?-" He's interrupted when he feels it. The presence of Sayaka's lips against his own that filled his body with warmth. He doesn't have time to react as he's left in a daze, and that's when he hears that he's been shot. Sayaka's smile never falters, quickly bowing as to say 'sorry' before running away. 

 

Oh. That happened.

 

Chihiro reaches up and gently touches his lips, which are still buzzing slightly. His face heats up and his eyes widen, his jaw dropping slightly. She just kissed him-- in public! Although they were mostly hidden away, it still freaked Chihiro out just a bit. But maybe he was okay with it. He's sort of mad that he fell into her trap. 

 

Slowly he stood up again. Mouth agape, he's set on one thing. To get Sayaka back, and get her to pay for her actions. Or maybe he just wants to kiss her. Or both.


End file.
